Without Words In The End
by Kary Starr
Summary: Harry stumbles into a scene one fateful night. The next turn of events lead them into a spirling twist of scenes that will change their friendships forever...please, read and review
1. In Spite of the Way You Were Mocking Me

AN: hey-lo, everyone! ::smiles:: well, this was an interesting idea that came to mind...I've always thought that perhaps, in the end of the Harry Potter series, that Ron and Hermione would end up together. That would just be a fitting way to twist the plot for Harry. Well, what is this about? Hmm...well, I though of this one night, when I was looking for Quatre pictures (weird, isn't it?) at three in the morning...and then, Wha- la! Unfortunately, I've had to convert the plot a bit, seeing as...bum badda bum...my favorite couple is Hermione and Draco! Yup, I love the guy...he's so chizzieful...and please, even though I bash Snape like the asshole he is (and we all love him for it) I must say that Snape is my favorite teacher (because, in the movie, his part is played by Alan Rickman! ::jumps up and down:: yay!) and that he just kicks ass. So there ::sticks out tongue:: and you know what else? I'm sure you're done w/ this, so please allow me to write before I bore myself to sleep ::smiles::  
  
On w/ the show!  
  
P.S.: JK Rowling (AKA GOD) made this, thought of this. I only borrowed her characters to create this story, WHICH is an ORIGINAL plot, mind you. Mine, thank you very much.  
  
Chapter One: In Spite of The Way You Were Mocking Me  
  
It was their fifth year at Hogwarts; Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger found themselves in the Gryfindor common room, fighting fatigue as they tried to memorize ingredients for their Potions test tomorrow. Ron looked at his wizarding watch groggily, and saw it read quarter to four in the morning. "Oy, Harry, Hermione, don't you think perhaps we should get some sleep before we can't even stay awake in Snape's class?"  
  
Harry glanced over his thickly brimmed black glasses. "Yeah," he replied sleepily, shutting his Potions book, which, for the last half hour, had become his makeshift pillow. "There's only so much you can cram for Potions." He scratched his black, unruly hair and yawned widely.  
  
Hermione, not surprisingly, turned to them wide awake. "Well, if you didn't wake up so early today to goof around, you'd be more awake now, wouldn't you?" she said, pointedly.  
  
"You woke up before us, Hermione!" Ron protested weakly.  
  
She shrugged, sending her robed shoulders into her somewhat tame bushy brown hair, which was getting straighter and getting flatter each day. "I'm used to these late hour cram sessions," she said, yawning. "Besides, I'm getting better at learning to deal with less sleep. Remember how I was our third year?"  
  
Hermione had taken many courses, many at the same time. She had become crabby, defensive, and tired. She snapped at anyone who disturbed her studying. That's the only thing that hasn't changed-to her friends' dismay. Ron and Harry laughed at the thought.  
  
Harry shrugged sleepily. "I can care less. If Snape's going to fail me, he'll find a way even if I get a perfect score. He'll fail me for sneezing the wrong way, or something pointless like that."  
  
Ron laughed. Hermione sighed.  
  
Ron stood up, and pulled a hand through his trademark red hair. "See you in the morning, Hermione."  
  
Harry followed suit. "'Night, Hermione."  
  
"See you in the morning- er, perhaps later, then," Hermione replied.  
  
Ron and Harry walked up the stairs that led to the familiar boys' dormitory. Harry glanced at Ron, and noticed he looked thoughtful for four in the morning. "What's the matter, Ron?"  
  
"Huh?" Ron asked, coming out of deep thought. "Oh, nothing Harry. Say, has Hermione heard from Krum in a while?"  
  
Harry thought for a moment. "No, not really. Just that the two had a parting of ways after their trip this summer. Something about him not having enough time to carry on a relationship, and Hermione not wanting one...why do you ask?"  
  
Ron looked up. "Oh, I'm just wondering if that's why Hermione gets defensive about-"  
  
Suddenly, there was a soft thump from the common room. The two friends looked at each other, and in frantic whispers, said, "Hermione!"  
  
Ron glanced back to where they'd come from. "I'll check on her, Harry. You go to bed," he said delicately.  
  
Harry gave Ron a quizzical look. "Okay. See you, Ron."  
  
Harry continued to the common room, and was about to climb in bed when he realized he forgot his good quill downstairs in the common room. Harry groaned and smacked his forehead lightly. Grabbing his wand, he slipped on his robe over his pajamas and quietly slipped out of the room.  
  
To his surprise, there was almost darkness; it was just the last flickering light of the common room fire that danced on the walls. All the lights were out, though. Harry wondered where Ron was, if it was so dark down there.  
  
He was about to reach the last set of stairs when he looked down into the common room. He saw Hermione and Ron close together, and thought they were just talking. 'Well, wasn't it Ron who decided it was time for bed,' Harry remembered suddenly, and chuckled to himself. 'Probably getting some extra information about the Potion we're performing tomorrow.'  
  
When Harry reached the last stair, he realized he was very wrong. Very wrong indeed. For he saw Hermione and Ron kissing in the last flickering light of the night. 


	2. Acting Like I Was Part Of Your Property

AN: Wow. Um I just couldn't leave that off! I wrote this at four in the morning, and I spent all that time reading Harry Potter fanfiction ^^; I'm weird, yeah, you know… I must tell you this: things aren't as they seem (hey, I think I use that as a chapter name! O.o specialness…)  
  
P.S.: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does…please, bear with me this gets better. And you know what? (nanny nanny boo boo I'm very good at cliffhangers for all of you who can't stand this…hehe)  
  
Chapter Two: Acting Like I Was A Part Of Your Property  
  
Harry stood there for a few moments, his mouth slightly agape. Something burned within him, like a rage of fire. He stood there, watching his two best friends make-out. He didn't know if he should be sad, or angry; mostly he felt deeply betrayed. Like an outsider. He never felt more alone that he did now, standing there. Even when he faced Lord Voldemort, he wasn't as afraid. At least he had Ron and Hermione behind him, and they were together.  
  
Lately, he noticed how Ron was acting toward Hermione, but he just figured it was as it looked- as he saw it, at the very least. Simply friendship. Ron looked awkward--and he was resentful of Hermione's relationship with Viktor Krum, but it was true-- she was "fraternizing" with the enemy, no doubt of that. And he didn't even look twice at it; now Harry saw it was pure jealousy. 'A book case of the green-eyed monster,' he thought darkly.  
  
Harry turned his back abruptly to the new couple. 'How long had this been going on for,' he thought angrily, 'before I'm to find out?' Now Harry was seething.  
  
He walked up the stairs and climbed into his bed again. This time, though, he wasn't tired. He was enraged.  
  
  
  
"Good morning, Harry!" Ron said happily as Harry groggily climbed out of bed. He had had the worst night of sleep ever. Unconsciously, he glared at Ron, putting his glasses on and smoothing his hair, covering the trademark scar of Harry Potter.  
  
"My aren't we a little ray of sunshine, eh, Harry?" Fred said, looking at him. George came up behind him, resting his elbow on his twin's shoulder. "What is the matter?" Fred asked, concerned. Fred and George were Ron's older brothers, now in their seventh year. They, too, had the flaming red hair of the Weasley family. Their faces were light up with a happy smile, and a joke played on their lips. And like the many Weasleys before, Fred was named Head Boy this year, amazingly.  
  
Harry looked at Ron, and saw he was still smiling. 'If I had a chance,' Harry thought darkly, 'I'd beat that smile off his face.' Instead, Harry stood, and grabbed his clothes. Wordlessly, he walked past them and into the bathroom to get ready.  
  
He heard their voices from outside the door. "What did you do to him, Ron?" George asked.  
  
"I don't know...he was fine last night. Maybe he didn't get enough sleep. I bet he's really worried about the Potions test we have today. It's really important that we pass it," Ron answered, although he didn't believe himself.  
  
Harry finished dressing and getting ready for class, then walked casually out. Dumping his clothes on his bed, he grabbed his books with his wand and put them into his bag. Slinging it onto his shoulder, he brushed past the Weasley boys and walked into the common room.  
  
He totally forgot last night to pick up his quill, and saw that it wasn't there today. 'Oh well,' he thought, sighing, 'serves me right. I should have just interrupted them and grabbed it. Then at least it wouldn't be stolen now.'  
  
Hermione was sitting in a big maroon-colored chair, reading Hogwarts, A History for the sixth time since their very first year had started. He walked past her without saying hello and out of the common room, heading down to breakfast. As he climbed out of Gryfindor tower, Hermione looked up. "Harry! Why didn't you say hello? Well, I've yet to eat, I'll come with you," she said brightly.  
  
Harry continued and didn't acknowledge she talked. He was seething, deep inside. It surely amazed him that they could be so passive about last night. If he didn't know better, they were treating him almost too nicely. 'They probably feel guilty, and it serves them quite right,' he thought, his brilliant green eyes narrowing at the thought. He continued walking briskly, avoiding her calls for him to slow down.  
  
"Harry! Come on, slow down a little!" Hermione yelled, and finally Harry stopped. Hermione caught up, breathing hard, trying to assemble the amount of books evenly between her hands and her bag. "Thanks, finally..." she said, and was shifting the weight of her bag on her shoulder.  
  
He felt tears sting his eyes and Hermione started chatting aimlessly away. He felt hurt, just standing next to her. He started walking again, not joining in on the conversation.  
  
"Harry...are you okay?" she asked, looking at his face. He didn't answer or turn to acknowledge she'd spoken. "Are you really that concerned about Snape? Seriously, Harry, you have nothing to worry about. You know this Potion by heart!"  
  
Harry stopped, and blinked. Was she really that oblivious? He never thought Hermione could be so bright, yet so dim at the same time.  
  
They reached the Great Hall, which was opened into a large room full of oak tables and each was glimmering with silverware, goblets and plates made of silver. The ceiling, which had been bewitched into looking like the outside, was swirling with purple and the occasional flashes of lightening. Perfectly suited to his mood, Harry noticed.  
  
Hermione pulled out her book, A-Z Book of Repulsive Nameless Creatures: A Small Guide To Defense Against The Dark Arts, and began to read. "Hey, Harry, you think Professor Bulwark will stay this year?" she laughed. "That'll be a first, our Defense Against the Dark Arts staying. Amazing, Snape lost is chance again this year." It was a known fact that Professor Snape, the Potions Master, coveted the job that each year managed to keep a position open.  
  
Harry stirred his food about his plate, mixing the Treacle pudding with his eggs. Finally, repulsed enough of both his food and his so-called friend, Harry stood and gathered his belongings, grabbing a piece of toast and walked away.  
  
"Harry! What are you doing?!" Hermione called, jumping up from the table. "What is your problem?!" she shouted.  
  
Harry looked at her, his face full of contempt. His eyes gave him away, as they were glimmering of lost tears. "Nothing, Hermione, that you can fix," he replied coolly. "So please leave me alone about it. In fact, leave me alone period." He spoke with a monotonous resonance, glaring at her.  
  
"Harry..." she whispered. "What did I do?"  
  
His eyes opened widely. "You know exactly what I'm talking about." Turning on his heel, he walked away. 


	3. Remembering All The Times You Fought Wit...

AN: Yeah, well, onto chapter three (already????! Wow) and I just want to point out loathing is a very good word, yet abhorrence is much more fitting…since no one know what that means, I think I'll leave loathing in…hehe… and I must apologize now. WARNING! I must say, asshole-ism is a good word for Snape here (pardon my French, if you will). I have to say here (before flamers…) my favorite teacher is by far Snape (ahhh…Alan Rickman, the bad Macbeth actor…hehe (Yackel movie…j/k)) This is really OOC, a little bit. I like to s-s-s-t-t-t-r-r-r-e-e-e-t-t-t-c-c-c-h-h-h-h their personalities to the breaking point! So, even though I'm a huge Draco fan (not to mention Snape) I bash them out. Don't worry, you'll swoon for Draco soon, mind you…  
  
P.S.: So I have to say this every time? Harry Potter isn't mine. :P pwee…  
  
Chapter Three: Remembering All The Times You Fought With Me  
  
"Oy, Harry!" Ron called, as he walked into Potions. He saw Harry already there. Hermione, he noticed, was across the room, her face buried in her arms. Her shoulders were shaking.  
  
"Harry?" Ron said at last, coming over to him. "What going on? Why is Hermione crying?"  
  
"Where's Potty and Weasel's Third Musketeer?" A cold voice said behind Ron. It was Draco Malfoy, sneering at them. Crabbe and Goyle, his two sidekicks, sniggered. "It looks like she's heart-broken. Which one of you broke it?" Then he laughed maliciously. Ron noticed Hermione glance up, and looked at Malfoy with a glare of...sadness, like she lost him? 'No, that can't be right,' Ron thought anxiously.  
  
"It's none of your business, Malfoy, and unless you want a crooked nose, then you'd better get lost, you ugly git," Ron said viciously.  
  
Harry said nothing, and looked into his hands on his lap. He had nothing to say, and Gryfindor could use the save of points. Besides, Hermione had this coming. If she can't handle it, then she can be the one screwed here.  
  
"The Mudblood's looking awfully sad without her Weasel," Malfoy continued, "and perhaps you'd like to cheer her up? Walk over there and give her a smooch. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"  
  
Ron's face lit aflame, burning a vivacious red. "I don't know about that Malfoy, but how would you like a big fat bruise in your kisser?"  
  
Malfoy poked his red face. Ron slapped his finger away, turning a deeper red. "Back off, Malfoy."  
  
"Then you don't deny it? Ah, you're not good enough for a Mudblood like Hermione. She deserves the publicity of Potter," Malfoy sneered.  
  
Harry, for once, remained quiet. His face, thankfully, did not give him away. "What, no witty comment?"  
  
Harry looked up at Malfoy. "Perhaps, Malfoy, you should get ready for class," he said, not in a threatening tone. His lack of anger made Malfoy flush.  
  
"What do you know, Potter...hanging out with a Mudblood has not only turned you soft, but it made you act like her!" He pointed at Hermione, still looking at Harry.  
  
"Malfoy, I do not wish to fight," Harry continued. "I think you should sit."  
  
Snape walked in, his greasy hair flying. He saw the group around Harry Potter's desk, and went over to investigate. Perhaps, to take points away. He was feeling especially mean today.  
  
"Potter, Malfoy, what are you doing?" He said, glaring. He had the kind of voice that could quiet down a mob with a single whisper.  
  
"Nothing, Professor Snape," Harry said, standing. "I was just asking Mr. Malfoy to sit, and prepare for your test."  
  
"What are you trying to worm our of this time, Potter? I don't like your tone."  
  
"Please, Professor, if you will, it's the truth."  
  
Ron looked at Harry with amazement. Harry was being polite to the man that loathed him, hated him-and not to mention his passiveness about Malfoy's jeering.  
  
Snape raised an eyebrow. "Sit the lot of you, before I take points away." All of them scrambled to their seats. Ron sat down next to Harry, and still gave him the look of amazement.  
  
"No, Mr. Weasley, I think you'll do better next to Malfoy." He pointed to the seat open next to Malfoy. Ron mumbled obscenities under his breath, and moved. Malfoy's face fell, and Harry noticed he looked at Hermione with a longing of...want? Harry couldn't decipher it, as Malfoy turned his head away. Now Malfoy's face was covered in a shade of pale blonde hair, and Harry sighed.  
  
"Now, today the Potion you will be performing is the Invisibility Potion," Snape said coldly. "Those who did not sit with partners shall work alone," he sneered, glancing in Harry's direction. Harry looked back at him with an emotionless face. All he could think was, 'Don't let Snape get to you; to come back next year, you need a decent grade...'  
  
"Now start!"  
  
Harry began to measure the ingredients needed to start. Muttering to himself quietly, he said, "One ounce of Dragon's blood...two slivers of Bulsweed..." The cauldron began to bubble a bright orange. He started to get nervous...he couldn't remember what was next. 'Oh yeah...' he thought, looking over his equipment. 'Nine lacewings...'  
  
He added them one at a time, and after the sixth one he turned the burner off. Then he added the last three and it bubbled a bright green, the color of a correctly made Invisibility Potion. He began to add the rest of the ingredients and sat down when he was finished, waiting for it all to simmer.  
  
Snape, who was prowling through the rows, came to Harry. "So, Mr. Potter, you think you have a correctly made Potion here?" He said, disparagingly. He stared at Harry.  
  
Harry couldn't help but stare back. And, to his amusement, he got the sudden urge to sneeze. 'Great,' he thought, 'I just had to go and say something, and now look at me, trying not to sneeze…if only I knew that I was actually going to! Ha ha…'  
  
Snape reached into his pocket and pulled out a key. Going up to his desk, he unlocked a small box and pulled out a frog. "Let's see here...make this frog disappear," he said.  
  
"Sir," Neville Longbottom squeaked, glancing over at Harry and Snape. "Professor Snape, sir, if you would, I'd like my toad back. That's my toad, sir." Neville glanced at the teacher, trembling. Snape's unfairness was more or less always directed to Neville, as he was constantly jeering at him and looking for ways to take points from Gryfindor.  
  
"Oh, is it?" Snape asked maliciously. Harry saw he already knew. "Well, then, if Potter made this right, then he'll disappear then come back in five seconds, Longbottom. Now, this isn't any of your business, so return to your caldron before you boil over. And ten points from Gryfindor for being nosy."  
  
Neville opened his mouth to protest, and then closed it. He turned to Harry, and looked at him. Harry could see his eyes, now brimming with tears, read, "Don't, please, Harry..."  
  
"He's my best friend..." Neville whispered, and walked back to his caldron, which was boiling over. He hurried to clean it up.  
  
Harry watched Neville go, and turned to Snape. "Well? Potter, let's get to it. Forty points from Gryfindor if it doesn't work."  
  
Harry ducked his head and scowled. He held out his hand, and the toad was dropped in it. He felt badly because he knew that he shouldn't be doing this to Neville's pet toad. He should just walk out of here.  
  
Instead, Harry found himself putting five drops of Invisibility Potion on the brown toad. It started to fade away. Neville turned around, and gasped as his toad began to disappear. He let his mouth hang open.  
  
Ron and Hermione stood there themselves as Neville's toad began to disappear. Sure, they knew that Harry would make the potion correctly, but to do that to a friend...just for getting the grade? Ron saw Harry's face, full of misery and resentment, plus flickers of remorse.  
  
Suddenly, the toad returned and he let out a breath of relief. Snape scowled at Harry. "I see you actually made the Potion properly, Potter," he said viciously.  
  
Harry smiled. He held out the toad to Neville, who appeared suddenly at his side. Neville reached out and grabbed his toad quickly. "Trevor!" he said happily. Then he glared at Harry. "No thanks to you, Harry." Harry could understand why he was so angry with him. Harry realized that if Hedwig been made invisible, he'd go off the roof.  
  
"Sorry, Neville..." he said softy. Snape smirked.  
  
"Well, Potter, that's all. You're done."  
  
Harry resisted throwing a glare of contempt at Snape. Instead, he disposed of his Potion, and saved a small vile. 'Maybe I'll make him disappear...' Harry thought darkly.  
  
He sat there for the rest of the class, looking over the Potions book, and trying to stay out of trouble. Snape, for once, was ignoring him and instead was prying on Hermione who, for once, wasn't doing what she needed to properly.  
  
"Granger! What, have you and Longbottom gotten together and decided to share notes? You're supposed to put only six lacewings in and then turned off the burner."  
  
Hermione, on the other hand, looked absolutely miserable, standing there getting yelled at by Snape. Usually she did rather well in this class.  
  
"Sorry, Professor," she mumbled, spilling the caldron all over the table.  
  
Malfoy looked at her, and Harry could have sworn that he wanted to slap Snape for getting on Hermione's case. Harry shook his head. He had to be reading him wrong, although he read Ron wrong from the start, and look where it put him.  
  
The bell finally rang, and Harry picked up his bag. Ron hurried over to him, and gave his a lopsided grin. "Hey, Harry, I saw that you stood up to Snape-with politeness! Who knew that'd make him angry...and the way he was going at Hermione--"  
  
"Ron," Harry cut in, "I don't care."  
  
Ron stopped. "Harry? What is the matter with you?" he said in an angry tone. "What is your problem?!"  
  
Hermione stepped out of the room, carrying her usual heap of books. "Harry? I've thought about what you've said, and I have no idea what I did so wrong-"  
  
"I'm talking to him, Hermione!" Ron snapped, holding out his arm to stop her from walking to him.  
  
"I've got to get to Herbology," Harry replied, turning around.  
  
"Harry! Wait, I want to talk-"  
  
"Will you just shut up a second, Hermione?!" Ron yelled, looking at her. He spun around and faced Harry, who had stopped.  
  
"Well, once you're sorted out your priorities, I hope you still have friends!" she snapped back in a shrill voice.  
  
Ron twisted around and was about to apologize to her when she threw a quill past Ron, hitting Harry on the back. He turned around, and picked up the quill. It was the one he was missing from last night.  
  
"You forgot this!" Hermione said, tears freely running down her face. "And I hope that you get out of this foul mood you're in soon!" she said, and ran away.  
  
Harry looked at her run away. Ron stood there his face agape.  
  
What was happening to their friendship? 


	4. I'm Surprised It Got So Far

AN: EEK! This week's been hell, I've been watching all Harry Potter TV. I think I'm obsessed. The cast was supposed to make appearances on the Today Show and everything else…I've been taping them. Dateline NBC…gee, Ron's cool. Harry…poor kid, going through puberty…and having to make all those appearances on TV! I saw him on TRL and he was blushing like mad. I love the British accent. I can't wait until Friday! Just two more days…just two more days…  
  
P.S.: For heaven's sake, I don't own it! JK Rowling does (and she's making a lot'ta moolah doing this too) but ain't it cool that she's doing this on her own? ^^ Go Rowling!  
  
Chapter Four: I'm Surprised It Got So Far  
  
Ron glanced angrily at Harry, who was walking away quickly. Ron ran up to him, his face flushed with rage.  
  
"You have no right what-so-ever to treat your friends this way!" Ron blew up at Harry. "What is it that we've done that's so bad that you just can't even tell us!"  
  
Harry walked outside and into the third Greenhouse, where they were working today with the Hufflepuffs. He looked at Ron, trying to hide tears that were threatening to overflow. 'I mustn't cry!' he thought fervently.  
  
"...Harry?" Ron said at last, looking at how miserable his friend was. Harry wasn't one to cry, but there was no mistaking his eyes or his face, which was flushed.  
  
"Ron, I have to ask something," Harry said softly. "You must answer with the very most truth. What did you and Hermione do last night after we heard the thud in the common room last night?"  
  
Ron looked at Harry quizzically. "I went downstairs, and Hermione looked all weird and stuff, like she got her hand caught in the cookie jar. Erm, she said something about hearing something outside, and I went and looked. I came back in and saw Hermione looking odd. I told her to get some sleep."  
  
Harry looked at him astonished. "The absolute truth?" He asked, finally.  
  
Ron glanced him. "What else would it be?" He smiled widely. "What did you think I was doing with Hermione, Harry?" Seeing him blush, he laughed. "Get your gutter out of the mind, Potter!" He said with a flushed face. He looked away quickly.  
  
So perhaps he did like Hermione. But Harry thought, 'He isn't going to act on his feelings anytime soon.'  
  
Harry looked at Ron. He chuckled softy, grinning to himself. "Never mind, Ron."  
  
Ron lowered he voice when he saw Hermione come in. Whispering, he said, "What was the problem, Harry? I've never seen you look so upset."  
  
"Eh? Um, I forgot my quill. I went downstairs to get it, and I saw Hermione kissing someone that looked just like you."  
  
Ron's face became contorted with question. "What?!" he said at last, finally speaking properly. "Hermione kissing someone?"  
  
"Yeah," said Harry. "Odd, isn't it?"  
  
Ron looked down at his desk. "Hermione was acting very funny. You don't suppose...her, um, whoever was it make the noise we heard? Is that why you were so mad?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "I was mad because I thought you two were...doing this for while," he said slowly.  
  
Professor Sprout stood at the head of the greenhouse. "Today, chaps, we're going to be taking Snap Dragons and replanting them. They are a bit vicious at times, but nothing a decent pair of Dragon-hide gloves can't handle. Now, you're going to have to wear eyewear, though, because they like to kick up dirt and it can sting pretty bad," she said, glancing nervously at Neville, even though this was his best class.  
  
"Does anyone know what Snap Dragons are used for?" she asked.  
  
No surprise, Hermione's hand shot straight up. She said, quietly and in a tone near tears, "Their vines are used for the concoction of a powerful drought that can be used to cure severe forms of the flu. Their flowers, however, blooming once and only once at their third year, can be used to create a Potion to cure broken bones."  
  
"Thank you Miss Granger. Take forty points to Gryfindor for such a detailed explanation," said Professor Sprout, beaming. "Please, grab three pots each and three Snap Dragons, then begin work," she finished.  
  
Harry pulled out his gloves, and Ron grabbed the pots. The task proved rather difficult, as the Snap Dragons didn't like moving at all, and they certainly didn't like their new pots either. Ron and Harry didn't have much time to talk, as the Snap Dragons were enjoying kicking the dirt into their face. When they realized that their eyes were covered, they shot directly for the mouth.  
  
When Harry and Ron were finished, they had worked up quite a sweat. Harry wiped his brow with the back of this hand, while Ron wiped himself off. "I've never eaten so much dirt," said Ron, spitting into the sink.  
  
"I never want to see a Snap Dragon again!" said Harry, shaking the dirt clumps off him. "Ugh, what nasty creatures!" He grinned at Ron.  
  
Hermione glanced over at them, and saw the two friends exchange glances of joy. She felt tears well up in her eyes, then just pour on her cheeks. Neville looked over at her. "Hermione?" he said softly.  
  
She didn't hear him. She just looked at Ron and Harry, feeling even more tears spill onto her face.  
  
Neville touched her arm delicately. She turned to look at Neville slowly, and just looked at him with a face full of misery. Her Snap Dragon was trying to break free and kicking dirt all over the place. Hermione punched it into the pot, and sighed. She sat down on the ground, and brought her knees up to her chin.  
  
"Ron!" Neville yelled, waving frantically. Ron twisted around and looked where his name was being called from. Harry looked up.  
  
Neville walked over to them. "Ron, Hermione's acting funny." He didn't look at Harry.  
  
"Neville, give me a break. He came back didn't he? Nothing was harmed," Harry explained. "Besides, I have just as much trouble in Potions as you do. Neville don't be mad at me…"  
  
Neville looked at Harry, with an angry face. "I don't think I was speaking to you, Harry."  
  
Harry was taken aback. "Fine, Neville," Harry snapped, anger stinging in every word.  
  
Neville glanced at him, and then turned back to Ron. "She just sat down; I think she might be sick."  
  
Ron glanced over at Hermione. No one was talking to her, or asking what was the matter. Somehow, he found this odd.  
  
Harry sighed, and the bell rang. What a horrible day. 


	5. Things Aren't The Way They Were Before

AN: Pwease don't kill me. Hermione's okay, she's just sad. She's also wondering if anyone will find out her secret. What's her secret, you ask? Hehe…don't bother. I'm not telling yet. Dunno if it's this chapter or not, but hopefully you will know who it was she was kissing the night Harry saw her…O.o what a story!  
  
P.S.: You know the routine by now…  
  
Chapter Five: Things Aren't The Way They Were Before  
  
Hermione rushed out of the room, trying to avoid all the stares she was receiving. Harry noticed that tears streaked her face, and that she was very miserable. She seemed guilty of something; it was obvious by the way she moved.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron called out, trying to catch up with her. He threw Ron a look of worry, then ran after her. Now that Hermione and Ron weren't the ones kissing, Harry felt that he should probably apologize.  
  
He couldn't, though. It was no matter how hard he tried; the right words never came. He sat in lunch, looking in the blank spot where Hermione and Ron usually sat. His stomach sank. He knew he should at least ask Ron if she's okay.  
  
Harry finished his lunch quickly and dashed upstairs. When he saw the Fat Lady, he said, "Periwinkle" and she opened up for him.  
  
Stepping inside, Harry looked around for Ron and Hermione. They were in the common room, and Ron was hugging Hermione protectively, running his fingers through her hair.  
  
Harry stood in the doorway a moment. He saw Ron kiss the top of her forehead reassuringly, and she hugged him tighter. They looked rather content. Hermione wasn't crying as much, and Ron looked oddly satisfied.  
  
Harry backed up and leaned against the wall. He suppressed a sigh, knowing that Hermione was okay. He just felt…bizarre. Harry couldn't get the image out of his head. Ron really liked Hermione. But it wasn't him who was kissing her. Hermione, quite frankly, hadn't changed all that much to get so much attention from boys.  
  
Not that she didn't deserve it, of course. Ron was very much jealous of her when she went to the Yule Ball last year with Viktor Krum, a Quidditch seeker like himself. He was peeved that she was conversing with the enemy. But Harry, even then, he supposed, could tell that Ron was thoroughly jealous of Krum.  
  
And Hermione…was very resentful when Fleur Delacour gave them each a kiss for saving her sister, during the second task. Albeit, it was on the cheek, but Harry could sense some jealousy there. He sighed deeply.  
  
Why did he feel so alone?  
  
  
  
Harry was walking to the library to look up some things for Professor McGonagall, when Malfoy appeared out of nowhere. "Potter, I want a word with you," he demanded.  
  
Harry looked at him with disgust. "Why would I do that, Malfoy? Why don't you crawl back under the rock you came from?"  
  
Malfoy sneered. "I'm trying to be polite, Potter. It's hard with assholes like you."  
  
Harry was taken aback. Malfoy had never really used the greatest language, but he was never the direct of it. "Back off, Malfoy," Harry snapped. "I don't care to talk with the likes of you."  
  
Malfoy furrowed his brow. "Potter, please. Truce?" He extended his hand.  
  
Harry looked it, then back at Malfoy's pale face. "Is it that important?" Malfoy nodded.  
  
Harry, hesitantly, shook his hand. "Truce."  
  
Though Harry had the sneaking suspicion that this was more than it seemed. 


	6. You Wouldn't Even Recognize Me Anymore

AN: sorry so short! I'm so tired, I just had to finish and then go to sleep. I went and saw the movie…twice. It's awesome. I was so mad about everything they cut out (but Snape still kicked ass..) and the movie really was spifferific. If you don't care to go, afraid the movie will suck, go to see the Quidditch game. It's really superb. P-p-p-poor s-s-stuttering Professor Quirrell…Hehe…continuing…  
  
Chapter Six: You Wouldn't Even Recognize Me Anymore  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" said Harry, pulling his back quickly.  
  
"I want you to know something. I think it's really important," replied Malfoy. He had bags under his eyes, and his face was even paler than usual. He looked like he wanted to fall asleep right then and there. Harry was quite curious why he looked like this.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I need to know why you are so mad at everyone."  
  
"Mad? I'm not mad. And if I were, I certainly wouldn't tell you," said Harry, clenching his fist until the knuckles turned white. What was with Malfoy? 'Is it that obvious that I'm so mad with everyone? Hermione, of course, deserves this. And then there was Neville, who was mad at me for really, no reason,' he thought.  
  
"Potter, it's obvious. I just need to know," he said, a smirk on his face giving him away.  
  
"What is going on!" A voice said sharply. "It is time for lunch. Why aren't you at the Great Hall?"  
  
Harry turned around and found him face to face with Snape. "We're not doing anything, Professor," Harry said slowly. "I'm just going to mail a letter."  
  
Snape was not satisfied. "The Owlery is on the other side of the castle, Potter." He sneered at Harry.  
  
Harry fought hard not to loose his temper. "I know, Professor Snape, but I have to go to my common room to get it. And my common room is this way."  
  
"You have a funny way of appearing in odd places. You are rarely there for no good reason…the both you, go back to your common rooms, now."  
  
Harry breathed a sigh of relief and walked briskly away, trying hard not to run. Turning the corner, he saw Hermione and Ron down at the other end.  
  
Harry didn't notice Malfoy appear at the other end of the corridor. Sticking out his wand, Malfoy whispered, "Lermillus Peritoneum!"  
  
A white wisp of smoke floated out of the end of his wand. It immediately became invisible, and his Ron in the back, causing him to stumble forward. Then Malfoy turned around and walked away.  
  
"Ron, are you okay?" he heard Hermione ask.  
  
"Yeah, fine."  
  
Harry watched them for a moment, then began to walk up to them. Hermione turned at the sound, and her face fell.  
  
Ron saw this. "Harry, what do you want?" he said, quietly.  
  
Harry walked awkwardly forward. "Ron, I need to talk to you. Privately," he added, eyeing Hermione.  
  
Ron shook his head. "Not now, Harry. Later, after Transfiguration."  
  
Harry ran his hand through his hair. "Alright, then. Talk to you later."  
  
He walked back from where he came from. His stomach grumbled with hunger. Before he left, he looked behind him. He could only hear murmurs of their conversation. Harry saw Ron grab Hermione's hands, enclosing them around his. Harry ran around the corner, and then peeked around to see what would happen.  
  
Frowning slightly, he saw Hermione edge closer to him. Harry tilted his head sideways, wondering what was going on. Hermione seemed to be rather uncomfortable, there, and turned her head to the ground. The murmurs were getting louder, and Hermione didn't look up to meet Ron's gaze. Suddenly, without warning, Hermione ripped her hands from Ron's, and backed off. She hit the wall with a slight thud, and Ron looked rather angry. Harry could distinguish words, most of them were like, "Ron, what are you doing?" and "Hermione, you never seem to understand!"  
  
Harry was puzzled. What was Ron saying? He wished he were closer, or had his Invisibility Cloak with him. 'But,' Harry thought, 'I shouldn't be here at all in the first place.' He turned around, shifting the weight on his shoulders, and began to walk away.  
  
Hermione gave a small yelp. Harry instinctively turned around and saw Ron pin Hermione to the wall. Now Harry was too curious. Hermione had a look of horror on her face, and Harry, even though he was mad, couldn't watch her being hurt like this. Dropping his things on the floor, he ran over to Ron, and started to pull him off Hermione.  
  
"Ron! What are you doing?!" Harry cried, yanking on Ron's black robes.  
  
"Shut up, Harry. Why are you still here? Eavesdropping, like you did the other night? Come to make some more accusations, right?! Well, I won't stand for it! Get off of me!" He yelled, turned around and pulling out his wand.  
  
Harry backed off. "Ron, what is the matter? Can't you see Hermione is uncomfortable?!" said Harry, clenching his fists.  
  
"What the hell do you mean?" He replied loudly, pointing his wand between Harry's eyes.  
  
"Look at her, you dolt!" cried Harry, pointing at Hermione. "She's on the verge of tears!"  
  
"Only because you accuse her of something that may or may not have happened!"  
  
Harry remained silent. He had no useful retort, and he dare not pull out his wand, in case Snape was lurking around. Hermione glanced at Harry, he eyes full of tears.  
  
"Ron, put the wand down, please," said Hermione, calmly but her voice broke at the end.  
  
"No!" said Ron, darkly. "I won't put it down."  
  
Harry looked at Ron. There was something odd, yet something very familiar by his actions. Suddenly, he saw that his eyes, normally brown, now were an old sort of gray…and, despite the fact that the halls were well lit, there was no glare in his eye. It was a dull, slate gray.  
  
"What is this, Harry?" Ron asked, his voice a little lower. "Haven't got anything to say?"  
  
Harry looked closer. He could see that Ron wasn't himself; he deducted that much at least, but now it was plain to see that this wasn't of his own will. Silently, Harry nodded towards Ron, and made the shape of a spell in the air. He pulled a line threw the air, as if to show, "unknown". Hermione caught his hand movements.  
  
"Sorry, Ron, but I've got to—" Harry said, reaching back, preparing to punch Ron. Before he could, Hermione reached out her wand.  
  
"No!" said Hermione, understanding Harry and getting the idea. Before he turn around to see what was happening, Hermione yelled, "Petrificus Totalus!"  
  
"What the hell was that, Hermione?" Harry asked, as Ron's legs and arms snapped to his body. He fell to the floor face-down, with a loud thud. "I didn't mean to give him the full Body Bind! We're not supposed to use magic in the corridors; besides, Snape's on patrol here!"  
  
"Since when have you been against breaking rules?" Hermione snapped, looking down at Ron.  
  
Harry was silent for a few minutes. "What do you think, Hermione?"  
  
Ron glanced up at them, his eyes moving frantically. She peered at him, poking his belly and prodding his cheek. "I haven't got a clue, Harry." She looked up at him. "Have you forgiven me for whatever I did?"  
  
Harry was hesitant to say yes. He opened his mouth, then closed it. Why was he so angry? Finally, he whispered, "Yeah, I guess, Hermione."  
  
Hermione jumped up and hugged him tightly. "Thank you Harry! I haven't been able to concentrate all day! I don't suppose you'll tell me what exactly I did, to make you so mad; I would like to know though."  
  
She said this all very fast.  
  
Harry, his glasses knocked askew from Hermione jumping into his arms, blushed furiously. He awkwardly put his arms around her, hugging her tightly. "Hermione, it is no big deal," he replied, a tad flustered. Hermione dug her head into his chest.  
  
Maybe it wasn't even Hermione he saw there. Maybe. 


	7. Not That You Knew Me Back Then

AN: Dun da dun…well, unfortunately I can't help but wish to change the plot line (once *again*…sigh I'll never get this done…) I know I said this was a Malfoy/Hermione story, but now, looking back…hehe I prefer blood feuds, myself. I don't know *what* I'm going to do now…all I know is that I think Hermione ought to be happy…there are three guys all for her. Hell, I'd like that. *sighs inwardly* It's never going to happen…  
  
Disclaimer: Every fricken time I have to do this…I know I don't own this bloody thing, don't ask. I own my twisted and unusual plot line though. Not that, when this gets done, you'll be able to understand it enough to steal it…I don't own Harry Potter, or anything associated. I do own a swifty Harry Potter computer game, collectors cup, soon-to-be the DVD…  
  
Chapter Seven: Not That You Knew Me Back Then  
  
Ron felt his eyes water. He saw Hermione practically snogging with Harry, right in the hall, and he was lying on the floor. What the hell was going on?  
  
Hermione finally let go, and wiped the back of her hand across her face. "I suppose Madam Pomfrey would like to see him. Maybe she can find what so wrong.  
  
Harry bent down, and peered at Ron. He pointed at his eyes. "Look. There's no glare."  
  
Hermione put her hand thoughtfully on her chin. "I haven't a clue Harry."  
  
Harry resisted replying with, "That's a first," but instead nodded in agreement. He saw that this would be a hard task, getting Ron to the Infirmary without anyone seeing. "Let me go get my bag." He stood, and ran to the end of the hall. Swinging the back over his shoulder, he ran back, sighing that no one was lurking down that hall. Pulling out his wand, he whispered, "Wingardium Leviosa!"  
  
Ron floated off the floor, and started to float in the air. They crept silently threw the halls. When Hermione rounded the corner, she saw the back of Professor Snape.  
  
Restraining a gasp of surprise, she backed up and turned around at Harry. "We need to make him invisible!"  
  
"Don't you have that vile from earlier?" He asked Hermione.  
  
She blushed. "I couldn't make it properly, Harry." She looked down at her feet.  
  
He tried not to laugh. "I think I have some…maybe…" He put down his bag and searched. He finally found the Magic-Proof vile and smiled. "I've got it!" He carefully measured enough to pass the way until they were out of Snape's range.  
  
Ron began to disappear, and then the moved him through the hallway, across the gap that connected to Snape's hall.  
  
Working tediously, they saw no more obstacles and practically broke put into a run, getting Ron into the Infirmary quickly. Hermione muttered the counter-curse, and Ron sputtered, falling to the floor, finally being able to talk. "I hope you are happy—"  
  
"Miss Granger! Mr. Potter! Mr. Weasley! What are you doing here?" Madam Pomfrey said, walking in to the waiting area.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey, I do believe Ron is under some spell," Harry spoke first.  
  
"He's acting all weird—"  
  
"—His eyes are all discolored, Madam Pomfrey—"  
  
"—He's very aggressive—"  
  
"—He's—"  
  
Madam Pomfrey held up her hand to stop the ongoing explanation. "Shh. I'll find out what's wrong." She told a fussing Ron to sit. "You two, go on now. Your next classes are starting soon. I'll send Weasley after when he's done."  
  
Ron folded his arms to his chest, frowning profusely. "I am perfectly fine!" he exclaimed loudly. "I don't see what all the fuss is about, I mean, Hermione was being such a-"  
  
Hermione gave him a cold stare. One, that if looks could kill, he would be dead. Ron left his mouth hang open, then he closed it. Smiling, he started up again. "Feisty one, eh? I like them like-"  
  
Hermione's face began to go red. She reached over and slapped Ron, to which Madam Pomfrey, returning with a tray, saw. "Out! OUT!" she screeched, slamming down the gray, metal tray. "NOW!"  
  
Hermione turned around and walked out in a huff. Harry gulped and ran out after her. He'd never seen Hermione so mad, not when Malfoy was jeering at her, or when Rita Skeeter got on her case the year before. Harry shook his head in amazement…or disbelief.  
  
"That ignorant jerk, that imbecile, that son of a-" Hermione began to mutter under her breath, walking fast. It was all Harry could do not to run at the pace she was walking.  
  
"Hermione, slow down!" Harry panted, trying to keep up with her. "Hermione, I can't catch up!"  
  
Hermione, although she was fuming from her red face to the tips of her bushy brown hair, slowed to let Harry catch up. "Fine. You've caught up," she replied irritably, and then continued walking in her fast pace again.  
  
Harry sighed.  
  
Malfoy watched this little drama with interest. He though only Ron was the one who liked Hermione, and he was hoping that maybe Hermione would be so pissed off at Ron's eager and obnoxious passes that she'd hate him. Although that little plan worked, now it looked like Harry had something of a crush on her, from the way his face looked when Hermione hugged him in the hall. 'Interesting,' he mused. 'Things are rather complicated, now, but perhaps it will work out better than before…'  
  
"Hermione, please, get a hold of yourself!" Harry yelled, grabbing her arm. "I don't know what's gotten into you lately, but you're so damn-"  
  
"What, Harry? What am I?" Hermione interrupted, whipping around. "Ron told me what you saw. Do you think me different? After five years, you can't trust me? Or is it that you've never trusted me? Do you think me a little whore or something?" She glared at him, her eyes full of tears.  
  
Harry stopped short, looking at Hermione with perplexity. "Hermione? I never said that. I don't think that you are a-"  
  
"You don't? You could have fooled me, Harry," she snapped, spitting out his name like a dirty word.  
  
"Why are you so angry, Hermione?" Harry asked gently, willing himself not to loose his temper. "What did I do?" Immediately, after he said it, he wished he'd never had. Her face flushed with anger as soon as the words left his mouth.  
  
"What did I do? I don't know, you tell me, Harry!" she yelled. "Ever since this morning, I've been something of a bother to you. I can't help but wonder if that's how you see me as!"  
  
"Except for today," Harry started slowly, "have I ever given you the thought that I didn't trust you? Have I ever made it clear—whether subtly or not—that I wished that I didn't want to be near you?"  
  
Hermione looked at him. Her face, he saw, was not of remorse, sadness, or even anger. It was of confusion. She waved her hands around, making her point. "Harry, there are many times you haven't wanted to be near me. Like when I was with Krum, or when I'm—I'm…"  
  
"You're thinking of Ron, Hermione," said Harry quietly, looking down at the ground.  
  
Hermione fell silent. "Harry, I'm…I'm…" She started to hiccup. "Harry, I'm sorry. Really, I am, it's just…the pressure…and so many other—"  
  
Harry put his hand over her mouth. "No need to apologize, Hermione. A tit for a tat, I've been mad, and so have you. We're even."  
  
Hermione's eyes grew softer. She reached up, and took his hand off of her mouth, holding it in her own hands. "Thank you, Harry."  
  
Harry's face began to turn red. "Oh, really Hermione, it's…"  
  
Hermione jumped and threw herself into Harry's arms, gripping him tightly. She caused him to be knocked off balance, and he toppled backwards, landing on the ground with Hermione on top of him.  
  
"Snogging isn't allowed in the halls. Granger, Potter, don't you even have decency anymore?" 


	8. But It All Comes Back To Me In The End

AN: Dun da dun…the long awaited chapter eight. Oh well, chapter seven wasn't a pivotal chapter. So sue me. Btw, this has happened to me before. Not these events as they are seen here, but as a whole, I've had this happen to me. Believe me, it sucks. K? K. Well, here goes. (Watch my head spin…hehe in the game, when you see Quirrell, he literally turns his head around and then that's when you see Voldemort. Hehe, the exorcist. And you know what else? It's pathetic, but the evil game is closer to the book than the movie…)  
  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns this, not me, won't now, won't ever. Blah mimp.  
  
Chapter Eight: But It All Comes Back To Me In The End  
  
Harry sat up, and Hermione pushed herself off of him, sitting next to him. They both got up rather quickly, and turned around to see who it was.  
  
"Tut tut, Granger, for being a Prefect, you certainly haven't got much decency."  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes. "Jealous, Malfoy?" he spat.  
  
"Me? Never. Not by a Mudblood, at the very least…" His eyes twinkled. "…must be an easy girl, eh? Book smart, naïve, very easy lay," he continued.  
  
Hermione's face grew redder and redder with every word he said. "What would you know Malfoy? Lost your touch on spying on people?"  
  
Malfoy laughed. "Mudblood," he said, "you have lost your touch. What, no complementary slap? What happened to your fire?" He reached out his hand curled his finger around her chin.  
  
Harry, without even realizing it, drew back and punched Malfoy across the face. "Don't lay a finger on her," he said menacingly.  
  
He held his hand against his face, covering up his nose, which had begun to bleed freely. "Bastard," said Malfoy darkly.  
  
Harry stepped in front of Hermione, who had her hands over her face, her eyes peeking out of the darkness within. "Harry, stop!" she shrieked. "You'll get expelled!"  
  
Malfoy covered his face even still. "Potter, you will regret the day you crossed me," he said, and walked away.  
  
Hermione and Harry went to Transfiguration, but they didn't pay attention. Hermione looked constantly on the verge of tears and Harry couldn't stop clenching his knuckles until they were pure white. Hermione, miraculously, turned her frog into a tin can, but Harry's kept making a noise when he closed it.  
  
The two rushed to the Infirmary afterward, curious to see how Ron was up to. They arrived there, but heard unusual voices from inside.  
  
"Please, Headmaster, I haven't a clue who performed this kind of advanced spell," Snape was saying, slick as ever.  
  
Dumbledore was silent for a moment. "This curse is only second to that of the Imperius Curse. Amazing, how someone managed it. Never was quite as useful as the Imperius Curse, unless you knew what the person would do." The was a hint of amusement in his voice.  
  
Harry glanced at Hermione, who was listening intensely. She put a finger to her lips, indicating for him to be quiet. He nodded.  
  
"Who would know what Weasley would do?" Snape asked finally.  
  
"Someone with a keen observation," Dumbledore replied. Harry heard shuffling. "Professor Bulwark, do you know the counter-curse to the Inperius Curse?"  
  
"Yes, Headmaster," he replied, pulling out his wand. "Trituctus Perfectus!"  
  
There was a spray of green light and then they heard Ron wake up.  
  
'The Inperius Curse,' Harry thought. 'I will have to do some reading up tonight.' He glanced around the corner, and saw the Ron was sitting up, obviously bewildered about his whereabouts. "Why am I in the Infirmary?" he asked, looking from professor to professor.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled. "Mr. Weasley, do you know what happened to you?"  
  
Ron shook his head. "I can't remember anything past talking to Hermione. The last thing I remember was her asking me if I was alright, for some reason." Ron turned his head sideways. "Anything wrong, Professor Dumbledore? Did I do something?"  
  
"No, no, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore replied. His eyes look weary, and his back was slightly slouched. "I was just wondering, that's all."  
  
Ron grinned hesitantly. "Well, Professor, may I leave now?"  
  
Dumbledore looked up at him. "Yes, of course, as long as it's okay with Madam Pomfrey." He turned to her.  
  
"He's alright—" she started, and Ron let out a small yelp of joy, "but he needs his rest," she protested.  
  
Ron shook his head. "I'm quite alright, Madam Pomfrey. Really," he added, observing the doubtful look on her face.  
  
She put the back of her hand on his cheek, "You're not clammy anymore, and—" she paused. Shrugging, she moved out of the way. "Go," she finally said.  
  
Ron's grin grew wider. "Thanks!" he said, hopping out of the bed.  
  
"Mr. Weasley," a cold voice said behind him, "we shan't expect you here anymore about this. And if you can remember who did this to you, he will surely be expelled."  
  
Ron looked slowly at Snape. Ron narrowed his eyes. It seems that Snape has already made his decision already. With that, Snape turned on his heel and left.  
  
Harry figured this was as good time as any to barge in, before Ron landed himself a detention. "Ron!"  
  
Ron turned. "Harry! Hermione!"  
  
Hermione hung back. Harry ran up to him. Ron smiled. "Harry, I've got a lot to tell you--"  
  
"We know," Harry said quietly. "We overheard."  
  
The other teachers filed out of the room, and Hermione walked slowly up to Ron. He looked at her, and blushed.  
  
"Ron, I've read about the Inperius Curse," she said quietly. "It is a curse that acts on one's id. Not only that, but they remember what happened afterward. You lied to the headmaster."  
  
Ron's face flushed even more, the red creeping up on his ears. "What was I supposed to say, Hermione? I don't want to look like a moron in front of Dumbledore, and to a lesser extent, Snape."  
  
"They know you lied, Ron," she continued. "And for that, it made you look even more like a idiot."  
  
Harry put his arms between the two of them as if to separate this verbal disagreement. "Ron, Hermione, calm down," he said slowly.  
  
Hermione's eyes narrowed. "Exactly my point. Was everything you did truly on your id?"  
  
Harry glared at her. She was purposely getting Ron angry.  
  
"Back off, Hermione," said Harry quietly. "This will get neither of you anywhere."  
  
Hermione turned on her heel. "I've got studying in the library to get to. Good bye," she said haughtily.  
  
"Good bye," Ron spat, clenching his fists. Hermione ignored him and continued to walk away in a huff.  
  
When Hermione had left, Ron was fuming. "That insensitive prat, the way she thinks that she's better than everyone else just because she has no life and spends all her time in those damn books of hers…" Ron ranted, seething with anger. "She's got no right telling me off like that."  
  
Harry was quiet for a moment. "Ron," he said at last, "you put the moves on her. If no one interfered, I doubt that Hermione would be…" he lingered off, not wishing to finish the sentence. "You like her, don't you?"  
  
Ron looked at Harry with widened eyes. "What?!" he exclaimed. "How could you say that? She's my best friend. I don't like her…. Is it obvious?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "You do know what your id is, don't you?"  
  
Ron turned his head sideways. "Erm, ah, no…"  
  
Harry restrained his laughter. "Your id is the part of your brain that has its impulses. You know, like when you're on a diet and all you want to do is eat cake? The part that says 'eat the cake' is your id. Your, erm, ego, keeps your id in check. That's the part that says, 'I'm on a diet, I can't.'"  
  
Ron nodded. "Oh…" He looked sheepish, and still confused.  
  
Harry laughed. "Hey, Ron," he said, slapping him on his back. "You know how to get 'em, at the very least…"  
  
"Shut up, Harry," he said, smiling. "I probably ought to apologize. She went to the library, right?"  
  
"I…think so."  
  
"See you later, then," he said. "'Bye."  
  
"See you, Ron," Harry replied.  
  
Harry, much later, was reading A Guide to Transfiguration: What you need to know for your O.W.L.s when the portrait to the Gryfindor common room opened.  
  
"Ron? That you?" Harry said, putting down the book. He sat up, and realized everyone had gone to bed. Looking around, he realized he was alone in the common room. 'How could it be so late already?' he thought, grinning to himself. He had gotten lost in a schoolbook. How…Hermione- like.  
  
"Ron?" he asked again, this time much quieter. He stood and walked over to the entrance. He looked around, and saw that Ron, white-faced, was leaning against the wall. He was trying to fight tears.  
  
"Ron…what happened?" Harry asked slowly. Ron, whose face had begun to creep into a blush, turned to Harry.  
  
"Nothing Harry," he said quietly. "I'm tired. I'm going to bed." He brushed past Harry and walked over to the staircase leading to the boys' dormitory.  
  
"You can tell me when you're ready," Harry said, standing at the end of the stairs. He lifted his hands and rested them on the knob at the end of the staircase. Ron looked down at him.  
  
"Yeah, thanks, Harry," he said, attempting to smile. "I can't, though."  
  
Harry frowned slightly. What could be so bad that he couldn't even tell him? Harry felt a little out of the loop. "Well, good night then," he said awkwardly.  
  
"'Night, Harry," he replied listlessly, continuing to walk upstairs.  
  
Harry shook his head, now frowning fully. What was the matter with Ron? 


	9. You Kept Everything Inside

AN: Hehe…sorry that this chapter was so late. I just got back after a *big* break…I've got so much stuff to make up in school I haven't got time to do this right now. So, here's chapter nine…halfway through…yay…I promise you, this'll be good. Even I don't know the end ::grins wickedly:: anyhow, here's the ninth chapter…  
  
Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Harry. Potter. I just own the plot. K? Wow, that sounds oddly pathetic…  
  
Chapter Nine: You Kept Everything Inside  
  
The next morning, Harry awoke with a start. He reached over and pulled on his glasses. He looked across the room, and saw that Ron was not where he usually was. Harry frowned. He was still concerned about last night. What had happened to him? Ron didn't look like he was beat up or anything. And he would most certainly be gloating gleefully if he got Hermione to apologize back, as she wasn't acting very nice either. Harry had no doubt now in the back of his mind that Ron liked Hermione. Harry nearly laughed. Did Ron do what he thought he did? Did Ron tell her that he liked her, more than just a friend…? Harry didn't think Hermione had those feelings yet for anyone, and if she did, the way Ron looked like last night shown quite clearly that it wasn't Ron.  
  
In fact, this made him think about what happened earlier…was it just yesterday morning he awoke, just like this? Only two nights ago he had seen Hermione and someone. No doubting that bushy hair of hers, even if it was starting to flatten. Who was it? Harry found the more he concentrated on the picture in his mind, he found it beginning to fade even more from his memory. Harry closed his eyes and rubbed his eyes underneath his glasses. It was only eight in the morning. It was too early for analytical work, he thought, changing into his black robes. Especially on this wintry Saturday.  
  
He climbed out of Gryfindor tower and walked down to breakfast. He saw Hermione quietly eating, her nose stuck in a book.  
  
"It's too early, Hermione," Harry moaned, sitting down and seeing that it was an O.W.L. test booklet. "Let your mind rest a little."  
  
Hermione looked up. "Oh, hello to you too, Harry." She smiled widely.  
  
Harry looked up and blushed slightly. "Hermione, did Ron talk to you last night?" He asked, scooping some scrambled eggs on his toast.  
  
Hermione put her hand to her chin thoughtfully. "No, I don't think so, Harry. I was in the library all night, studying, and…was he supposed to talk to me? Did I miss something here?" She sounded very annoyed, and snappish.  
  
"I was just wondering if you had any idea what was the matter with him. I mean, he went to talk to you—"  
  
"You can ask him yourself, Harry," she interrupted. "Here he is." Hermione stood abruptly and walked away. She was still angry about yesterday, it seemed.  
  
Ron walked up to Harry, watching Hermione leave. Harry noticed unlike yesterday, with his listless expression upon his face, he had more of an angry look. He felt confused.  
  
Ron sat down next to him on his left, and started to pile food onto his plate. Harry resisted the urge to ask what was wrong. Ron would tell him, eventually, even if it meant twenty years from now. Harry kept thinking, over and over: what had upset him so much? He hadn't talked to Hermione, so what had made him so disconcerted? They rest of their meal was eating in complete silence. Even the rest of the Gryfindors saw something was out of place.  
  
Harry collected his bags. Suddenly, the hall was full of fluttering. The Owl Post was here. Harry looked up. Amongst the mass of black, brown and gray, his white owl, Hedwig, was no where to be seen. Harry sighed and pushed his chair out. He was half-hoping that perhaps Hagrid would send him something.  
  
He felt a small weight land on his shoulder. Hedwig hooted softly, sticking out her leg for him to take off the letter. He untied the piece of parchment and hooted again more importantly, fluffing her feathers on his shoulder. Harry laughed, and Hedwig gave him an affectionate nip. "I'll get you some juice and some food, Hedwig," he said, walking over back to the table.  
  
Harry poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice and held it up for Hedwig to sip. She fluffed her feathers appreciatively and sipped, obviously happy with his polite behavior and generosity. Hedwig hooted gratefully, pleased with her drink, and gently rose from his shoulders. Ron watched this all in interest.  
  
"Wish Pig was more like Hedwig," he said suddenly, stirring his food around on his plate. "Can't ever get him to listen though." It seemed like Ron had returned to his listlessness. Harry, watching Hedwig fly out and marveling at her graceful wings and gorgeous feathers, turned to Ron.  
  
"Ron, Pig would be like that if he weren't such a new owl. Once he calms down a bit, he'd be better off," Harry said appreciatively, glad that he was finally talking, even it was the pity-poor-me kind of act.  
  
"Yeah, okay," Ron said, still continuing to stir his food. He seemed quite bothered by sitting there. Unconsciously, he dribbled some of the food upon the table. Ron sighed.  
  
"Ron," Harry said slowly, "won't you tell me what is the matter?" Ron looked up at Harry. His eyes, Harry noticed (he realized that he seemed to notice Ron's eyes a bit more lately, perhaps this was the way he can determine Ron's true feelings) were a bit glossy. Glossy, like that of one who wanted to cry. Ron opened his mouth then closed it. Harry breathed in, absentmindedly pulling up a chair, not bothering to look anywhere else but Ron.  
  
Finally he spoke. "Harry, I want to tell you," he said slowly, like this was fading away to a painful secret, "but I don't know yet. I just can't. Not right now, anyway."  
  
Harry felt a stabbing pain in his mindset. He was all prepared, wanting to offer loads of advice to his best friend (after all, five years at the best school for Witchcraft and Wizardry does teach you a bit about life's morals). Even though he was sure that his advice would be very stupid and very pointless, he was waiting to be of any help. It hurt Harry to see Ron in so much pain and not be able to tell Harry any of it.  
  
Finally, after a moment of silence, Harry said, "Ron, I'll be there when you want to tell me, but I don't know if I'll be listening." Harry tried as hard as he could not to make it sound like a threat.  
  
"Why do you say that, Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"Because," said Harry, "I don't believe that we can be the best friends we are and have you keep such secrets from me. Obviously this is serious and if you can't even tell me, then something is very wrong about this friendship."  
  
Ron's face grew quite red and rather round. "Something wrong with our friendship? For heaven's sake, Harry, you've kept plenty of secrets from me! Like your scar last summer," he pointed out, "you never told me about that until we got into school. After Sirius' reply, no less."  
  
Harry furrowed his brow. "Ron, I told someone though, and that's the point. This'll only eat away at you until you're nothing but a shell of a person left."  
  
"So you want me to tell somebody?" Ron said furiously. "Is that the whole point? What if I don't want to? Perhaps, if you were my friend, you'd respect my privacy and wait until I told you!"  
  
Harry breathed in. He didn't want to make Ron any madder than he currently was. "I was just saying…"  
  
"Well, keep you sayings to yourself! Besides, what I know would probably keep you awake for nights! It'd—" he paused, searching for the correct saying, "It'd make your hair curl!" Ron finished, standing up abruptly.  
  
Harry stood as well. "Well, what do you know?" he said calmly.  
  
Ron sighed inwardly. He paused for a few moments, and the Ron took a big breath. "You're right, Harry," he said slowly, "and I will tell you. After the first class. This is too big for here."  
  
"Alright then, Ron," Harry said with a smile. He was glad that Ron and him had avoided a head-on friendship collision. And Ron didn't need both of his best friends mad at him right now.  
  
He picked up his bag and him and Ron headed to Care of Magical Creatures, their spirits held a bit higher. Well, Harry's, anyway. 


	10. And Even Though I Tried

AN: Guess what? I got a spifferific little Harry Potter note card set from my bestest friend in the world. I "eed" and I "awwed" when I saw it…ah, my little world. Lovely, isn't it? Well, this chapter won't be as dark (though pivotal none-the-less) because the guy I really like gave me lotsa huggies today. Heehee, gee, I'm really happy.  
  
Disclaimer: As if you didn't know, I don't own this. Yeah, well, what new…btw, this little song-type (yet not really) fic has lyrics from LP, so I don't 'em neither. K?  
  
Chapter Ten: And Even Though I Tried  
  
Harry forgot that they had Care of Magical Creatures with the Slytherins. A lovely period stuck with Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. It dimmed his spirits a little, but not much. Ron, on the other hand, looked positively green at the sight of Malfoy and Co. when they arrived at Hagrid's hut, just around the Greenhouses.  
  
They came around the bend and saw something roaming in Hagrid's paddock. Harry tilted his head a bit toward the figure. It was a centaur, he noticed. Unfortunately, it was not the one he saw in the Forbidden Forest his second year. In fact, it made him think; no centaur would take to confinement, and even if they did, they wouldn't do it for show. Centaurs are mysterious creatures (making them a perfect lesson for the Care of Magical Creatures) but oddly enough, he didn't think that they would allow that sort of thing to go on. Ron, on the other hand, thought that this was "fantastic".  
  
"A centaur, Harry," he said, grabbing his arm. His monotonous attitude seemed to have subsided for a while. "I've never seen one like this."  
  
Harry smiled. Hagrid saw them approaching and waved. He was talking with Hermione, who looked anxious and very quizzical. She, besides Harry, would be the only one who'd wonder about this confinement of a centaur.  
  
Harry and Ron walked up to Hagrid, who was chatting quickly with Hermione again. "Good Morning, Hagrid," Harry said brightly.  
  
"Good Morning to yeh, Harry," Hagrid replied, smiling broadly. "I got quite a lesson fer yeh today. Got me a centaur to do yeh a presentation. Very special treat, this is."  
  
Harry nodded. "Yeah, been meaning to ask you about that. Hagrid, why is the centaur confined?"  
  
Hagrid laughed. "Why do yeh think it's confined, Harry? The paddock's wide open, it is, and the centaur agreed to stay. Jus' want a little bit o' room between me and me students, yeh know? The centaur agreed to stay fer a lil' while, to show 'em off. Then 'e's going home, but the other centaurs aren't too happy 'bout this, no."  
  
"I doubt they would," Harry mused. "Still as secretive as ever, Hagrid?"  
  
"You bet they are. Wouldn't tell me why he agreed. Still surprised 'bout it meself, mind you. Quite a big 'eart these guys' got."  
  
"That's great, Hagrid," Ron chimed in. "Not so sexist as a unicorn, yet still as cool."  
  
Hermione shot daggers at him, and turned her head quickly. She walked away, muttering a small goodbye.  
  
"Wha' the matter with 'er?" Hagrid asked them.  
  
"Er, quite a long story, Hagrid," Harry said briskly. "Never mind it."  
  
"Well, me class is starting now. Let's go, you two."  
  
Harry and Ron came up to the front of the fence, along with other peering students. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle held back. Harry could tell he was absolutely dying to get a sight at the centaur. He mentioned this to Ron.  
  
Ron turned to him. "Bloody git, see if I care about what he wants," he said abruptly.  
  
Harry was taken aback. Perhaps Ron was in a foul mood again, and he turned to the centaur and to Hagrid's presentation.  
  
"This 'ere is one o' my good friends, Quentin. 'E's a centaur, and e's one o' thee best out there." Hagrid continued to talk, but Harry didn't bother to listen. He minded started to drift, and he glanced around to other places. He noticed where Hermione was standing. Oddly enough, it was right next to Malfoy. It seemed that he was talking to her in such a way that made her face look like it wanted to cry, or horror plus anxiety. Whatever one it was, Hermione had a hand to her mouth, trying not to cry.  
  
Harry was very interested in knowing what they were talking about. It seemed that lately, everyone was keeping something from him. It kind made him a little mad, that his best friends couldn't even tell him anything anymore. Something foul was going on, and Harry vowed to get to the bottom of it all.  
  
"Hermione, what the matter?" Harry asked, as she came over to join them. She looked very flustered, and very guilty. He should have gone over there and punched Malfoy. But what held him back was the fact that Malfoy had looked just the same as she did. And, Harry thought, what was the point of calling a truce with him if he always made fun of Hermione and he attacked them in the hall? Malfoy was up to something.  
  
"Harry, nothing. It was nothing," she said. She turned her head to the open paddock, now that Hagrid had stopped his lecture, and the centaur was meeting and greeting with the students.  
  
Malfoy was behind everyone else, Harry noticed. He didn't was to come anywhere near the centaur. He looked afraid.  
  
Harry smiled. 'Serves him right,' he thought darkly. Harry turned back to the paddock, as the centaur approached him. He recognized this centaur, for some very odd reason.  
  
"Er, hello," Harry said, finally being able to talk to him. "Is Mars bright tonight?" he said, jokingly.  
  
"No, Saturn is," he said, soberly, obviously bot getting the joke. "Master Potter, I know where you meant that; I was there when you arrived on my friend's back," he said, "when he saved you from danger."  
  
Harry smiled. "I knew I'd have seen you before. Was he all right? Bane didn't yell at him, did he?"  
  
"No," the centaur replied, "we do not yell. He was simply flustered about the fact that he offered to carry you like a normal horse should. We are above that. I saw why Bane was mad, and rightly so; but I also saw how his point as well. Beware, Master Potter, Saturn is bright," he finished, and trotted to Hagrid, as Harry was the last person in the line to talk to. Harry was confused. Saturn was so bright? What did Saturn have to do with anything?  
  
Hagrid approached the middle of the paddock. "That's all fer me class today, yeh are let out early, on the 'count that it's almos' Christmas."  
  
Harry smiled, and the rest of the class yelped a little yell of joy. They all began to walk back to the main grounds, but Ron and Harry stood behind. Hermione said she had some things to look up in the library, and would meet with them later.  
  
Hagrid waved at them, and turned to the centaur. Murmuring something illegible, the centaur nodded indiscreetly and trotted into the forest.  
  
Ron snorted when Hermione left. "Something in the library, all right," he muttered under his breath. Harry looked at him.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean, Ron?" Harry asked quietly.  
  
Ron turned to him. He hadn't expected anyone to listen. "Er, um, later, Harry," he said, flustered, then picked up his bag from the ground. "We have Charms next, best be going," he said finally, swinging the bag up on his shoulders.  
  
Harry sighed. Everyone was just so damn secretive lately. 


	11. It All Fell Apart

AN: Hehe…won't tell ya what's going on yet…this chapter is very special. This one is one of the most important chapters in this yet. This practically explains everything that has been going on. I know this has been confusing, but once you read the next two chapters, you'll totally understand what has been going on, why people did what they did. Malfoy, Ron and Hermione's secrets will be revealed soon. In fact, this chapter could be what you call the climax of the story. Happy Reading! Oh, by the way, Hagrid is horrible to write. It's really hard to teach yourself to use "yeh" instead of "you". Pain in my ass, that man is.  
  
Disclaimer: Oh, just for fun, let's say I don't own Harry Potter. Pocket lint, anyone?  
  
Chapter Eleven: It All Fell Apart  
  
After Charms, Ron and Harry retired to the Gryfindor Common Room. They were quietly playing a game of Wizarding Chess, but the entire room was full of noise. Hermione, on the other hand, was in the corner, writing furiously in a book.  
  
"So, Ron, ready to tell me what's eating you?" Harry said.  
  
"No," Ron promptly replied, and killed Harry's Queen. Harry sighed, and moved his Knight. He picked up his goblet of juice and drank it, waiting for Ron to complete his turn. Suddenly, George and Fred appeared right by them.  
  
"Hey, we have the perfect joke for Chess!" George exclaimed, noting Ron's sullen look.  
  
"Yeah, you'll laugh in stitches for this one," Fred added.  
  
Ron looked up. "What is it?" he sighed.  
  
"One a king, always a king—" George started  
  
"—But once a (k)night's enough!" Fred interrupted. Both erupted into fits of laughter. It took Harry a second to realize what they had said, and started laughing as well. Ron didn't even smile.  
  
"Don't you get it?" George wheezed, clutching his stomach. "Well?"  
  
"I get it, just don't think it's funny," he replied coolly. It had hit too close to home for comfort.  
  
Harry's laughter died instantly.  
  
"Ron, what is the matter? Is it National Be An Ass day?" Fred asked darkly, elbowing George for laughing at his comment.  
  
"No, just didn't think it funny," he replied, and stood up. "I need to get some fresh air, if you'll excuse me," he snapped, and walked briskly away.  
  
Fred and George stared after him. "Well, if he wants to be that way see if we ever care about that stupid prat again!" George muttered angrily.  
  
Harry didn't hear a word they said. He knew he should go after Ron, but right now, he thought that Ron needed some "me" time. He was acting very strangely and Harry just didn't feel like trying to find out what was wrong anymore. He finished his juice, and walked over to Hermione.  
  
"What're doing, Hermione?" Harry asked, leaning on the back of the chair. Hermione jumped and closed the book quickly with a loud snap.  
  
"Harry!" she exclaimed, "don't sneak up on me like that!"  
  
"Sorry," Harry replied, curious to see what was in the book. "What are you doing, anyway?"  
  
"Writing my Mum and Dad," she replied slowly. "They haven't heard from me in a while. What time is it, anyway?" she asked, changing the subject.  
  
Harry looked down at his wrist. "Er…just about four, why?"  
  
Hermione's eyes opened widely. "Oh my goodness, I'm late!" she yelped, jumping up from her seat. She grabbed her wand and ran out the door, knocking over her books. She didn't bother to stop to pick them up, but continued to run out the Fat Lady portrait and down the hall.  
  
Harry sighed. He bent over to pick up her things, knowing that when she got back, she'd probably need them right away. The first thing his picked up was her Potions book, which had little pieces of paper sticking out of it. He opened it up.  
  
Instead of finding notes, for Potions, that is, he found scribbled messages. Curiosity overtook him, and he read one of the notes.  
  
"Hermione, meet me in the library after your Transfiguration class. –DM," he read to himself. 'DM? Who's that?' The rest of the noted there were rather similar to that one. He closed the book, and set it on the table. He picked up her Charms book, her Transfiguration book, and her Aritimancy book before he reached a leather book. He recognized it as the book she was writing in earlier. Curiosity overcame him, and he opened it up.  
  
"Dear Diary," he read. 'How lame,' he thought jokingly. It wasn't a letter to her Mum and Dad. Harry knew that he probably shouldn't read on, but he couldn't help it. How was he supposed to be her best friend if he never knew what was going on? He continued. "Today was absolutely horrible. Draco says he saw someone running away, and thinks it might be Ron. Oh my god, what if it was Ron? Would he tell Harry what he saw…? Draco told me today in Care of Magical Creatures that we're going to have to be extra careful now. Oh, it hurts me that we have to keep this a secret. He has to be so mean to me, and I know he hates to do it. He apologizes every time he sees me. He says, ''Mione, you understand. I do truly love you, and I hate that we have to hide this.' Why can't we be more like normal couples? I mean, I can't say that the whole library/closet thing isn't rather fun and dangerous, but I want to hold his hand in the hallway. And Ron! That prat, trying to pin me to the wall in the hall yesterday. I can't believe that he lied to the Headmaster and I'm beginning to wonder: is that what he feels for me, or was there another curse on top of that? There are so many unanswered questions…and Harry. He's left out of this. He'll catch on soon--I know it. He's way too observant to not notice…I keep telling Draco not to look at me during Potions, Harry might catch on…hell, what do I know? Harry may be as dense as Draco keeps trying to explain to me. All I know is that I…I think I'm in love with Draco." 


	12. What It Meant To Me

Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Harry. Potter. Haha, if I did, the movie would be a hell of a lot longer than it is, I'll tell you what.  
  
Chapter Twelve: What It Meant To Me  
  
Harry's hands shook as he read the last line. He felt himself gulping and blinking, starting at the last few words of Hermione's diary. 'She's in love with…Draco? Draco Malfoy?' he thought feverishly. 'I can't believe it…' He dropped the book. The common room seemed so distant, so far away. The voices in the room began to fade into a quiet whisper. The book closed itself when it fell, and Harry, shaking, picked up book and set it on the table. 'That's what Ron saw…' Harry thought slowly. 'He saw Hermione and…Malfoy…'  
  
Harry's stomach did a belly flop. Everything began to make so much more sense now. He saw Hermione kissing Malfoy in the common room late that other night. Hermione's and Malfoy's faces at each other…the conversation in Care of Magical Creatures class…the extended library visits…  
  
Harry shook his head, trying to rid it of the mental image beginning to form in it. Hermione and Malfoy, they must be insane. Malfoy always called her a Mudblood. Always made fun of her, and always found a way to make her feel bad…how long has this been going on? A Gryfindor and a Slytherin--she must be absolutely nuts. And Malfoy, too. If his feeling were genuine—which Harry doubted—then Lucius Malfoy would be extremely angry. A Muggle-born witch, the love of his life? What were they playing at?  
  
He set the book upon the table. He backed away from it slowly, as if the thing would catch on fire at any moment. He turned around, and saw Ron coming through the portrait. He had a look of determination upon his face.  
  
"Harry, I want to talk to you," he said, coming up to him. "Not here, though—can we go to the dormitories, instead?"  
  
"Er—sure, Ron," Harry said, not quite knowing what to reply. He was flustered about the whole diary entry…a pang of guilt settled in his stomach. He knew he should have never read it. Harry realized he would have been a lot better off finding out from Hermione herself, instead of her diary.  
  
Ron ushered him into the room, and closed the door behind him. He heard Ron sigh, and then he turned around. He looked anywhere but Harry—to Harry, it looked like he got caught doing something.  
  
Ron was still with his back against the door, his eyes looking around quickly, and he continuously shifted uncomfortably. He put his hands behind his back, and gripped the door handle, as if it would help him, or hold him up. Ron felt his ears turn red, and then he took a big breath. Harry watched him, uncertain of what to do. He's never seen Ron act this way, nor did he know how to contend with it.  
  
"Er, Harry, I just want you to know that no matter what I tell you, you have to believe me that I didn't stay—" He looked up at Harry, then looked away quickly. "I saw…the other night, I saw Hermione and Malfoy. They were—" he paused, searching for the word to use here. "She was kissing him," he said simply, and Harry saw his entire face light up with a furious magenta.  
  
"I was so surprised, Harry. I mean, as if you probably could tell," he continued, "I kind of, well, like Hermione. A lot. She's the only girl that has treated me nicely." He paused, waiting for Harry to do anything. Anything at all. It was a long silence until Harry finally found his voice.  
  
"I kind of knew, Ron," he said quietly. Harry continued to look at Ron, whose face, if possible, went even redder.  
  
"Er," he said slowly, "all right. And, then on my way here, Malfoy stopped me. He told me he saw me run away, and that if I told anyone, he'd kill me," he paused. Then, to Harry's surprise, he sort of grinned. "Like I keep something like that secret."  
  
Harry was at a temporally loss of words. "Ron," he started, "do you realize that Hermione is in love with him?" Immediately he regretted saying that. He saw Ron's face contort with anger, sadness, and jealousy. A tear slipped out of Ron's closed eye.  
  
"Ron, if it's any consolation, I've felt the same way as you," he said, walking up to him. He placed a hand on Ron's shoulder. "When I found out Cho and Diggory were a couple."  
  
Ron looked up uncertainly. Harry took his hand off Ron's shoulder rather quickly, and stepped back.  
  
"It's not the same," he said quickly, turning away from Harry. "Not the same at all. I have half a mind to tell the whole damn school that those two are a couple," he said darkly.  
  
"Er—" Harry started, trying to find the right way to discourage him from doing that, "that might not be the best of ideas…"  
  
"Damn her!" Ron cried out suddenly. "She led me on, that's what she did. Do you know that she nearly agreed to come with me when I was under the Inperius Curse or whatever? She had a sly smile on the entire time. Rita Skeeter might be right about her," he said, jerking his thumb to the door to indicate that Hermione was back downstairs, "she is a damned scarlet woman."  
  
He stepped away from the door and proceeded to his bed. The door, unconsciously, clicked open. Harry watched as, the very little it did open, it revealed Hermione, who was standing just beyond the door. She had a face of guilt, worry and most unusual—sadness. She gasped when Harry saw her.  
  
It was quite clear to Harry—she'd heard the entire thing. 


	13. Will Eventually Be A Memory

AN: Bum BA bums…Ron doesn't know she's there, the entire time. Now, doesn't this make a whole lot sense? In the next two chapter I'll explain a lot: the thump in the common room when Harry first found them—how he had it mistaken it for Ron—the truce Malfoy called—the Inperius Curse—and why she did it all. Oh, guess what? Not everything appears to be as it seems. Wait and see…wait and see…  
  
Disclaimer: (sorry, "Jess", have to add this for the ml…). As I have said before, I don't own Harry Potter, k? So don't sue. Ha ha, you wouldn't get much if ya did, neither.  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Will Eventually Be A Memory  
  
Harry looked at Hermione. Her face was tear-streaked. Her hands were shaking as she motioned for Harry not to reveal she was there. Harry watched her back up into the shadows, and then disappeared down the spiral staircase that led from the boys' dormitory to the common room.  
  
Harry was slightly appalled. How could Hermione stand there and eavesdrop like that…? Then he felt his mind wander…he'd done something rather similar to that…without meaning to. The night he saw Hermione kiss Draco Malfoy.  
  
Curious, he thought. How could he mistake Ron for Malfoy? For one thing, Malfoy had silver blonde hair, and Ron had a mop of red hair. Harry shook his head. His mind was playing tricks on him. It was, after all, late. He hadn't much sleep the night before (worrying about the upcoming O.W.L.s and Snape's rotten Potion exam, he supposed—or was it another thing entirely?) and perhaps the tiredness was getting to him. The light from the fire could be made to look like one had red hair.  
  
"Harry?" Ron asked, poking him in the side. "You've drifted off."  
  
"Er—what?" Harry replied, coming out of his thoughts. "Sorry, Ron," he added quickly. "What'd I miss?"  
  
"Nothing. Just thought you'd like some dinner," he said. Ron seemed to be in a much better mood now that he'd told Harry what was on his mind. Harry laughed to himself. Ron would have been a lot more better off if he'd just have listened to him in the first place.  
  
He followed Ron down to the common room and out the portrait. Ron was chatting animatedly about something. Harry didn't really listen. Something about his favorite Quidditch team, Chudley Cannons. In fact, it was that conversation that sparked something in the back of Harry's mind.  
  
"Damn," he muttered softly, and Ron looked at him. "Quidditch practice tonight," Harry replied, answering the question on Ron's face. "Almost forgot."  
  
"Oh," Ron said knowingly. "Yeah, that's right…" After Oliver Wood left the year before, George Weasley had been made Quidditch Team Captain. He told Ron he could be on the team for a trial period, just to see what he could do. So far, they haven't lost a match yet, and Ron was proving himself to be quite a Keeper. "Nearly good as Wood," George had said, beaming at his brother and the perfect choice.  
  
"Mmm…smells rather good, this does," Ron said coming to the Great Hall, and Harry followed right behind him. They stopped at the entrance, and saw the sign up sheet. Harry picked up the quill immediately, knowing that he was most indefinitely staying for Christmas Break. The Dursleys' would never ever have him home for a break.  
  
They were only a few minutes late, but the amount of voices, it seemed that not too many people were here after all.  
  
"Signing up for Christmas Break, Ron?" Harry asked, noticing George's and Fred's name already on the list.  
  
"Yeah, want to practice some moves. George said I've got to stay, anyway," he replied, picking up the quill. "But you he won't tell me why, though. I think Mum and Dad probably want some time to themselves. George has become their messenger, he has." Ron laughed.  
  
His laughter died away instantly as he rose from signing his name, and saw Hermione come up behind them. "Hullo," she said drowsily. "Excuse me, Harry."  
  
"What, haven't you begun calling him Potter like your boyfriend does?" Ron hissed vengefully, watching her sign her name.  
  
Hermione's writing began to scratch as she couldn't control the shaking. Harry couldn't tell whether or not she was going to slap him, but either way, she was going to yell.  
  
"What's that, Ron?" she said calmly, looking up at him. She had daggers in her cinnamon eyes. Harry could see her face becoming a lovely shade of deep red.  
  
Ron narrowed his eyes. "Why bother sitting with us anymore? You've certainly betrayed your own kind," he said angrily.  
  
"How so?" she asked loudly.  
  
"Well, for instance," Ron replied, just as loud as she, "you're dating—and heaven know what else you've done, knowing them--with a Slytherin." He paused. "Not only that, but it's Draco Malfoy."  
  
Hermione's face light up like a flashlight. She started to sputter angrily, when another person joined their party.  
  
"What have we here?" the voice said silkily, crossing his arms at him chest defiantly.  
  
"Hello, Malfoy," Ron snarled. "Come to collect your girlfriend?"  
  
Malfoy looked unnerved. "What, do you mean that long-tooth Mudblood?" he asked vehemently. "Perhaps you should make a pass at her. Or perhaps—" he leaned over so that no one else could hear him except Ron, "it's too late. Personally, pinning someone against the wall isn't my idea of playfully flirting."  
  
Ron's eyes grew wide. Harry turned his head sideways. What did Malfoy just say to Ron? "Shove off, Malfoy," Harry retorted. "Or—" he glanced at Hermione, "perhaps, it'd be more fitting if I called you Male- toy." Harry could help being on Ron's side, for this fight at least. It was Hermione's fault, and it was obvious that he liked her…always wanting to be her partner, and also, that whole incident with Krum.  
  
Malfoy looked like he wanted to punch Harry right there. But, being where they were, right in the hallway outside of the Great Hall, a fight would do no one good.  
  
Hermione stamped her foot. "Oh really, this is all nonsense!" she exclaimed, tears brewing in her eyes. "I don't care what anyone thinks anymore!" She turned to Ron. "And you," she said, threateningly, "I hope that you find someone as miserable as you are. Harry," she said, turning to him, "I can't believe you'd take sides in this."  
  
And with that, she turned her head and kissed Malfoy right there—right in front of Harry and Ron. 


	14. Of A Time I Tried So Hard

AN: This…is…the…last…chapter…::light shines down:: Hallelujah! ::ah ah ah ah ah…:: Well, things shall conclude…and I have an idea brewing for another story…haha…  
  
Disclaimer: Would if I could but I can't.  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Of A Time I Tried So Hard  
  
Harry's mouth fell open in sync with Ron's when Hermione pressed herself against Malfoy. Harry turned his head slowly to Ron's, who had a look of anger…his ears were red, and his eyes were very glassy. 'So this is what he saw in the library…' he thought.  
  
He thought.  
  
How funny it was to say now! He could only just imagine what was going through Ron's head now. He had turned away, but he was still blushing. And they were still kissing. 'Don't they need air?'  
  
Finally, with a big whoosh-like noise, they broke apart. Hermione's face was rather a funny shade of magenta, in blotches. Malfoy's normal pale face was an interesting shade of pink. Harry didn't think Malfoys blush. Then again, he thought they didn't fall in love with Muggle-born girls, either.  
  
Malfoy looked at Harry, then to Ron, a look of triumph on his face. He smirked at Ron, who was still looking away. "Eh, Weasley, haven't got a comeback? What, no infamous retort, Potter, like you usually come up with?"  
  
Harry glared at Malfoy, then looked at Ron. Ron's head was still turned to the side. His eyes were downcast. Then, without any warning, Ron swung back and punch Malfoy right in the stomach. Doubling over, with his hands clutched to his middle, Malfoy backed up a few feet. He wheezed, "You bastard!"  
  
"Yeah, well, same to you!" Ron yelled, rearing back for another punch. This time, though, Malfoy caught it with his hand. Ron then took his left hand and pulled out his wand.  
  
"Ron, no!" Harry yelled, trying to break the two of them up. "Stop it!"  
  
Ron pulled back his fist, threw his wand into his other hand, and yelled a well placed Jelly-Legs Jinx on Malfoy.  
  
As Malfoy began to wobble, Malfoy turned and yelled another curse at him—"Furnunculus!", to which missed Ron by very little--Ron had turned to see Malfoy yell the curse, and flipped around, bending backwards at the waist to barely miss it.  
  
"Go to Hell, Malfoy!" Ron yelled, and pointed his wand at Malfoy, who was still wiggling. Finally, Malfoy pointed his wand at his legs, and performed the counter-jinx, quickly looking back up at Ron.  
  
"Give me a reason, and I will do it," Ron whispered menacingly, pointing his wand at Malfoy's face. "One reason, that's it." Ron's face was flushed, and his hand was shaking with anger mixed with adrenaline. The hand that held the wand, however, was completely still. Harry looked from Ron to Malfoy, and back again.  
  
"Ron, stop it, you're going to get expelled," Harry said quietly, stepping forward a little.  
  
A voice from the side tutted. "Aren't you going a little overboard?" Hermione huffed, her hands on her waist. "For heavens' sakes', Ron, put your wand down before you doing something you might regret."  
  
Ron ignored her. "Maybe I should write Daddy Malfoy about your girlfriend, eh, Malfoy? Tell him you're in love with a Muggle-born witch?"  
  
"That will get her killed, you moron," Malfoy snapped back, glaring at Ron.  
  
"As if I care," Ron said loftily, taking a step back. "I stopped caring."  
  
"You're in denial, Ron!" Hermione shrieked, holding her hands up to her face. She didn't doubt Ron at this point. "You're going to regret this if you do. You can't hate me that much."  
  
Ron smiled. It was an odd smile, because only one half of his mouth was upturned. He started to shake in what Harry mistook as anger, but began to hear Ron laugh. Ron was laughing at Hermione.  
  
"I…" he paused to catch his breath, and calmed down, "I shall never regret what I do. I only regret…ever thinking that you could like a guy like me."  
  
Ron stepped back again, and again. He stepped back until he hit the wall, continually staring at the floor. Harry turned his head sideways, trying to figure out what could be going though Ron's mind. This wasn't the first time Harry wished he could read other people's minds.  
  
"Just what is going on out here, Potter? Weasley?" a cold voice said behind them. Harry turned around and saw Professor Snape, his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed at all of them. Harry could just picture what was going through his mind at this very second: Malfoy, clutching he stomach still; Hermione at the brink of tears; Ron's wand out backed against the wall; and himself, in the middle of it all.  
  
Ron turned slowly to Professor Snape, and a small smile came across his face. Harry's stomach sank: he was going to tell Snape about Malfoy and Hermione. He could tell it, just by looking at Ron. Hermione let out a stifled cry.  
  
"Professor," he said slowly, "I'm about to go to the Owlery. I just lost my appetite," he said thickly, staring right at Hermione. "Perhaps you should explain to Malfoy and," he paused, still looking at Hermione, "Granger," he spat, "the facts of life."  
  
With that, he turned on his heel and began to head the opposite direction from the Owlery.  
  
  
  
It was all Harry could do to catch up with Ron. "Ron," he wheezed, "wait!"  
  
Ron stopped so abruptly that he smacked into the back of him. "What, Harry?" he said darkly.  
  
"Don't do this, Hermione never knew that you liked her," Harry started.  
  
"Don't do what, Harry? I don't care about Hermione not liking me. How could she pick Malfoy over me? Over anyone? Anyway, I don't even care about her anymore."  
  
Ron was silent for a second. Harry could resist, and asked, "Is that what you saw in the library?"  
  
Ron looked up. "Yeah, I did," he replied. "Why did she do it? Why?"  
  
"Because," a voice said, "I love him."  
  
Ron and Harry turned around quickly to see Hermione standing there, holding up Ron's bag, as well as Harry's and her own. "I think I have some explaining to do," she said slowly.  
  
"You sure as hell have some explaining to do!" Ron exclaimed, clenching his fist. "But I think I have the whole of it, you traitor," he muttered.  
  
"Now just a moment," she said, holding out his bag. "Please listen. I never meant to hurt you. I—I never knew that you liked me like that."  
  
"Well, now you do, so just get on with whatever you guys were doing," he said angrily, grabbed his bag from her hands, and stomped off.  
  
Harry turned to follow but Hermione's hand caught his sleeve. "Harry, wait," she said, tugging on his sleeve, "listen please."  
  
Harry turned slowly to Hermione. "Well?" he prompted. "I'm listening."  
  
"I—I truly did not know that Ron liked me," she started. "And, well, I really do love Draco," she said, and Harry flinched at the sound of his name.  
  
"How…?" was all that Harry could mutter, before he yanked his arm out of her reach. "Why?"  
  
Hermione took a big breath. "It was just after school started. I was in the library, looking up some information for Professor Flitwick's class, when I found a note merged in my notebook. It was from Viktor Krum. At the end of last year, before he got on his ship and left, I accidentally bumped my books into his. I assumed it was for me, and opened it. It was—erm, it was a love letter. To another girl. It said that he was playing me on and that it was funny to watch someone so naïve think she stood a chance with Viktor.  
  
"Well, I started to cry, and Draco came over. I told him to get lost…"  
  
"Get lost Malfoy," I sniffled, drying my face quickly with the back of my hand. I stuck the note in the back of my Transfiguration book, and looked back up at him.  
  
"What happened?" he sneered, crossing his arms. "Your boy-toy Krum call it off?"  
  
I glared at him with a contemptuous face. "The hell you know, Malfoy. Get away from me." I started to gather my belongings and shoved all my books into my bag.  
  
Malfoy walked over to the table and set his hand down firmly on the book I was about to pick up. "Why don't you tell me what's really wrong?" he said quietly, not looking at me.  
  
I glanced at him disbelief. "What?" Was Malfoy actually trying to be nice to me? It had to be a trap of some sort.  
  
"You heard me," Malfoy said jokingly, his mouth forming a small smile.  
  
"Is this a trap?" I asked, still standing there. "Are you going to mock me endlessly when I go away?"  
  
"No," he said, "I just want to talk to you. You are a lot nicer than Potter and the Weasel. Plus, you stand up to me much better," he finished with a grin, his face a rather pinkish color.  
  
"Why would I talk to you? All you ever have called me is bad names and constantly made fun of me. No, I'd rather spill my deepest darkest desire to Snape than talk to you," I said, pulling the book out from underneath his hand and stuffing it into my already overfull bag.  
  
I picked up another piece of paper and was about to put it into my bag when Malfoy grabbed my hand. The piece of paper fell out and drifted slowly to the floor. "Please don't make this any harder than it already is. I feel kind of foolish saying this—" Foolish? I thought. I didn't think Draco Malfoy felt foolish. "—but I kind of like you."  
  
My jaw dropped, and he glanced at me. His face looked sincere and truthful, but in the back of my mind I knew it was a trick to through me off. He took his hand and closed my mouth. "Not very ladylike, is it?" he whispered.  
  
I was caught off guard by all this. My mind screamed get away before I made myself look like a fool, but somewhere…deep inside my heart…this was right…  
  
"Malfoy—" I started.  
  
"Draco," he interrupted.  
  
"Whatever. I…um, I…" I started to stutter. He was awfully close.  
  
"Look, I don't take this kind of thing jokingly. Let's just say, over the summer I've had…a change of heart."  
  
A change of heart? How about a change of personality mixed with a chance of death? If his father ever found out he was hitting on a Muggle- born for sincere reasons, he'd be dead…  
  
"Don't do this if you aren't serious," I said, and took his hand off of my chin. "Don't."  
  
He looked at me. "But I am serious," he replied, squeezing my hand.  
  
My knees shook a little. Draco Malfoy…interested in…me? What the hell was going on? Was Harry going to announce he was a Death Eater? And Voldemort drinks tea with stuffed animals, too, right?  
  
"I…don't know…" I murmured, my face growing red. "This is way too much of a risk—"  
  
I was silenced by a kiss.  
  
  
  
"…and that was it. We've been…erm, dating, I guess would be more right, ever since."  
  
"Well, what about that night we were studying for our Potions exam? Who did I see you with?"  
  
Hermione flushed. "You saw us? Erm, that was us…"  
  
"But Ron—"  
  
"Yeah, he decided that he was going to take a look outside when Draco squeezed through in his Invisibility Cloak. I told Ron that it was just my imagination and that there was no one outside then. You must have come down when Ron was outside, because Draco slipped off his cloak really quickly and gave me a kiss…" Hermione blushed.  
  
"And you did this with all that risk to you? And Ron? And me?"  
  
"I didn't do it on purpose! Can't I just be a girl in love without any of the consequences?"  
  
"It doesn't work that way Hermione," Harry said slowly. "Lucius Malfoy is a Death Eater. You are Muggle-born. This won't work out the way you want it to!"  
  
Hermione stamped her foot. "All of you people are unreasonable. I love Draco and there's nothing anyone can do!"  
  
"Well," Harry said, "what are you going to do about Ron?"  
  
"Ron will get over it. It's hormones," she replied loftily. "Now, if you excuse me, I want to go and eat."  
  
She shoved Harry's books into his hand, turned on her heel, and left.  
  
"Ron?" Harry asked, stepping into the Common Room. "You here?"  
  
"Yeah," he said absentmindedly, poking at the fire.  
  
"You all right?"  
  
"Yeah. You? What did she say?"  
  
"She explained everything to me."  
  
"I don't want to hear it."  
  
"I wasn't going to tell you. Will you ever talk to her again?"  
  
"No. Never."  
  
"Oh." They were quiet for a second. "Do you think things will change between all of us now?"  
  
"I have no doubt in my mind, Harry. Everything is going to be different now."  
  
  
  
THAT'S ALL FOLKS! SEE YOU ON THE FLIP SIDE!  
  
Everything should make some sense. ::smooch:: Love you all, thanks for staying with me throughout this. Erica, if you ever read this, man, thanks so much! Jess, you too! Talk to you all later. Bye! 


End file.
